


Shopping done right!

by Gee_Dannie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, except for smutty reasons, in that they don’t talk much, lots of smut, the opposite of slow build, whilst under the influence of pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Dannie/pseuds/Gee_Dannie
Summary: Wherein Derek learns the true art of shopping is to not shop at all.





	Shopping done right!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a _really high_ temperature and then this happened? I daresay the following is mostly fever induced. This is my first fanfic for the Sterek fandom but also the first fanfic I've written since my misbegotten youth, and definitely the first smutty fic I've err...inflicted on the world - be gentle with me. Thank you to the wonderful [Sterek_is_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_is_gay)/[gabethephotographer](https://gabethephotographer.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this for me and for coming up with a title! Any mistakes left are definitely my own.
> 
> I've added some additional warnings in the End Notes so please read those first if you are concerned.

Derek is annoyed. And bored. So _bored_.

This is their third time going around, and second hour in this godforsaken store. Laura has accumulated a veritable pile of clothes that she is going to insist he try on. He’s bracing himself for the fight that will likely ensue if he tries to refuse. He sighs. He’d only come along because she’d told him - _promised in fact -_ that she was getting just the one thing.

“We’ll be in and out baby bro, I just want a second opinion.” she’d said, his protests falling on deaf ears. She’s currently holding yet another dark blue button down against a dark green one, indecisive.

Derek looks around for somewhere to sit or lean surreptitiously. There’s a shoe section at the end of the long aisle he’s loitering on, and he wonders whether Laura would notice if he started to edge away. She’s picked up a third shirt, another blue one, and is holding it up to the light; Derek rolls his eyes skyward and huffs out, looking longingly at the velour covered seating. There’s a man currently sat on one of them, flailing, as he tries to get his boots back on. His arms jerk forward, stretching out, palms smacking flat on the floor to steady himself from toppling as he pulls a boot on. Somehow he manages it and, seemingly satisfied, he stands. Derek notes he has long, lean legs to match his long, flailing, flannel-clad arms. The man gathers up a pile of clothes and heads into the male fitting rooms.

“Oh, I see how it is.”

Derek startles, and turns to face his now smug looking sister. Derek can feel his cheeks turning pink.

“Go on, you might as well go try these on now then!” she says, pressing the pile she’d picked out for him into his chest. It took Derek a second to catch up, he opens his mouth to say something but, no, his mind is still caught somewhere between how long the man’s legs had been and registering his sister is talking to him at all. He closes his mouth with a click, flushing slightly, and gets a better grip on the clothes. Laura’s positively bouncing, “I’m going to try my stuff on too.”

“Oh and Der,” she says, pausing until she knows she has his attention, “I’ll probably be a while so you can take your time!” And then, she turns abruptly and starts walking in the opposite direction, cackling to herself as she goes. Not seeing any other option, he moves towards the changing rooms too.

He finds himself speeding up as he gets closer and when he gets to where the boy had been sitting, he’s hit with a wall of sweet warm cinnamon. It’s the way the house used to smell when his mum made apple pie, and Derek makes a small noise in his throat, heart stumbling over the memories as his mouth waters reflexively. He wants to find the source _and roll himself_ in the scent, until it’s a part of him. Before he’s even registered what he is doing, Derek is inside the fitting rooms, following the warmth and the pull in his gut that tells him he wouldn’t be able to stop moving now even if he wanted to.

He absently notices he’s lost the clothes he was carrying, when he stops in front of a closed curtain, his arm reaching out to open it without his permission.

The curtain opens before he lays a hand on it, the man - almost still a boy his brain corrects, holds it open, watching him. His face is pale save for two pink blotches high on his cheeks making him look flushed and a spattering of delicate moles Derek wants to trace with his tongue. His eyes are glazed and his lips parted slightly in shock or want. Or both. Derek isn’t certain. Derek breathes him in, heart stuttering a fast staccato as he registers that this is an Omega. _His Omega._ An Omega fresh off of a heat, he could smell the boy’s still heat-slick hole. The smell of the boy’s cum on his skin, overlaid with fresh arousal. He is dressed in jeans, and a flannel shirt open over his bare chest. He has his head cocked to one side as he breathes in Derek’s alpha scent, pupils dilated.

The Omega is hard in his jeans and Derek realises with a jolt that he is too, his cock straining against his zipper. He licks his lips, and the Omega’s eyes flicks down to Derek’s mouth before he does the same, wetting his lips. Derek steps forward, flashing his teeth in a smirk and crowding the Omega back into his cubicle, pulling the curtain closed behind him.

The boy’s heart races as he grips Derek’s leather jacket in his hands, pulling Derek closer still as their hips settle against each other, and the boy’s back thuds into the mirror. He lets out a whimper as Derek grinds their hips together. Derek could smell the omega’s precome as his hips stutter and his breath hitches. This isn’t going to last long.

The boy closes the final distance between them, his lips bruising Derek’s as they kiss. Derek growls low and deep, tasting the boy _at last_ as the scent of cinnamon in the air thickens around them like syrup.

He pulls back panting, the Omega’s breath warming his face and then his hands are pulling at the boy’s bare skin, turning him to face the mirror as he pressed in against his back. Derek’s hands dig into the flesh at the boy’s hips while he nuzzles his face against the boy’s neck, breathing in the heady scent there and willing himself to calm down. His loses control entirely a moment later when the boy drops his head back onto Derek’s shoulder, his long neck bared in complete submission.

Fuck. _Fuck_.

When Derek surfaces briefly from a haze his own need and pheromones, he doesn’t know how long has passed, the boy’s pants are pulled down around his thighs, and Derek’s cock is sliding in the Omega’s slick as he thrusts slowly but firmly, teasing the boy’s hole with the head of his cock. _He could come from just this._ His claws are sharp against the boy’s hips holding him steady, as the boy moans and thrusts back, pleading and cursing.

Derek can hear his own voice, low and filthy against the Omega’s neck. “You’ll take my cock won’t you Omega? Let me fill you up?” The boy moans again. His hole fluttering steadily against the head of Derek’s cock.

“You want it don’t you? I can smell it all over you. Tell me what you want Omega.”

The boy pants, “You, Alpha. Oh, god. Please, _I need_...”

Derek pins the boy’s arms against the mirror with one of his own, and groans as he presses himself forward slowly, feeling the boy’s hole grip him tight. “Look at you taking my cock so well.” Derek’s eyes flare red as he feels the boy grinding back.

“You don’t even know my name, Omega. Was your heat partner not enough for you? Look at you. Getting your hole filled in a changing room... Where anyone could hear you and smell how wet you’ve got yourself for me.” He feels himself bottom out and groans again holding himself still in the boy’s tight, wet, heat, before pulling almost all the way back and slamming back in, and then again. Derek’s eyes are a solid red now, his teeth sharp and crowded in his mouth; he meets the boy’s eyes in the mirror as they burn gold.

The boy goes limp for a second as Derek’s cock hits his prostate, and then he’s mewling and pressing back, frantic arms reaching back to grip at Derek’s skin, to pull him closer.

“On my own… For my heat… Want you Alpha. Just you.” He’s gasping now, a high pitched cry leaving his throat with every stroke.

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so good.” _He’s perfect._

Derek’s tenuous grip on reality is slipping, narrowed down to the heat around his cock and the way this Omega smells. He can feel his wolf howling, clamouring to the surface with a steady stream of mine and mate and keep and protect and _mine mine mine_ at the base of his skull. His fangs are sharp at the boys neck, as he feels his orgasm building at the base of his spine.

The boy’s hole seems to cling to him tighter, rim catching as he thrusts and he almost freezes as he realises his cock is starting to swell at the base. But he’s never been _so_ in tune with his wolf and though he’s never done this before, _never thought he ever would_ , he knows what it means to knot this boy. _And he wants it._ The boy is swearing, and pleading, head thrown back and cock leaking. Derek knows he won’t be able to keep pulling out much longer, the boy’s rim is stretched tight across his knot while the boy whimpers, “Please, please, _please_.”

Derek’s battering the boy’s prostate now with every thrust, grinding in and in, his knot still swelling, balls tight against his body. The boy’s muscles lock suddenly like he’s been electrocuted, back arching, and then Derek feels him coming. His hole pulsing tight around his cock as the boy spurts thick white come up his chest and the mirror, his mouth slack and suddenly quiet. Derek wraps his hand around the boy’s cock to milk him of the last few spurts of come. The boy squirms gasping as Derek thrusts harder, spurred on by the bittersweet scent of the boy’s come _and next time he’s going to have that cock in his mouth so he can taste it_ and then Derek is biting down and coming, knot locking him inside the boy as his body jerks, cock twitching inside the Omega’s tight heat with every load.

He doesn’t know how long has passed when he comes back to himself, he’s draped over the boy’s back, both of them leaning heavily into the mirror. His mouth tastes of copper and he realises there’s now a perfect claiming bite at the base of the boy’s neck. His wolf preens as he licks it clean. _Mine. Mate._ The boy twitches still dazed, he supposes he should feel guilty. This isn’t really how claiming is done but he can’t regret putting his mark on the boy. _His mate._ His legs are shaking as he turns them, sliding down to sit on the little bench, the boy settled in his lap.

The boy shakes and Derek is worried for a second before he realises the boy is laughing.

“I can’t believe we just did that, dude!” He says arms flailing as he gestures around the cubicle, “Do you think anyone heard us? Oh my god!” He flails again and slips a little in Derek’s lap, rim pulling against Derek’s knot. Derek groans and grinds up, feeling his cock twitch as he comes again.

“Oh my god, are you still coming? That’s... _yeah_.” He bites his lip, squirming back again and Derek can see the boy is hard. He wraps his hand around the boy’s cock and strokes firmly, as the boy angles his hips to get more pressure on his prostate.

The boy babbles, while he rides Derek’s knot, “So good. The best. Fuck, we are definitely doing this again. Tell me we can do this again!”

The boy’s movements turn erratic, and Derek hears himself growling, _“Mine!”_ , before his teeth are closing again over the bite mark. The boy comes with a mewl, collapsing back into Derek’s chest, long fingered hands lazily making circles in the come on his chest.

“I’m going to need a shower,” he says, “and a nap. Not in that order. How long does the knot last anyway? Not that I’m complaining, Alpha,” he says the last with a little smirk, twisting to look at Derek’s face. Derek grabs the boy’s hand and pulls it up to his mouth, before slowly and purposefully licking them clean of come. _God he tastes good._

“Derek.” He says.

The boy is looking at Derek, slack jawed. “Derek?” he repeats blankly.

“My name, you...you don’t have to call me Alpha.”

“Stiles Stilinski,” he says back, grinning, “yes, I know, but trust me it’s a lot easier to say than the real thing.”

Derek smiles into Stiles’s throat, breathing in his heady scent again, ‘Stiles,’ he thinks with a satisfied hum before realising he hasn’t answered. “I don’t know...how long. It’s not like I’ve ever...” His cheeks flush.

Stiles’s heart starts to race and then his hands are prodding at the bite on his neck. He hisses, and Derek feels a wave of guilt.

“You marked me?” He says, and then, “Fuck! You _marked_ me!” Derek cringes expecting Stiles to try and pull away, but instead he settles back more firmly.

“Oh, yes! We are definitely doing this again” He says with a grin. “Though maybe when I mark you, we can do it somewhere less, err... public, Dude!”

 _This boy was going to be the death of him, Derek could tell._ “Don’t call me Dude,” Derek says without much bite. His arms wrapping tighter around Stiles’s waist.

*

Much later when his knot has gone down, he helps gently clean Stiles up with his boxers, and then helps him back into his clothes. His hands don’t want to leave Stiles’s skin for a second, and when they are both presentable he locks their fingers together. He tugs Stiles out through the store, because buying clothes can definitely wait. He glares at anyone that dares to look at his mate. Once he’s in the car park he notices the Camaro is gone, because Laura thinks she is _hilarious_ but Stiles already has keys out, taking him towards a battered jeep.

“Is this thing even roadworthy?” He asks dubiously.

“What? Don’t even front...my baby is beautiful.” He says, “Of course she’s _roadworthy_.”

Derek sighs, but gets in without arguing. They’re gonna go find a bed and mate all over again, he thinks. This time he’ll make Stiles beg for his bite. Make sure he knows he’s being claimed and that he belongs to Derek, and then his mate is going to mark him too _and God, Derek wants that more than anything_. He not going to waste time arguing about a car.

Stiles smiles as if he can tell what he’s thinking, and turns the key in the ignition.

**Author's Note:**

> One character approaches other in an enclosed but public place. They have sex and although there is some verbal consent, both may be under influence of recent heat/related pheromones which may come across as being under the influence.  
> During sex, one character bites the other, forming a claiming mark on the other. The other character only realises after the fact, but is not distressed or unhappy.  
> Erring on the side of caution, the dirty talk veers towards slut shaming for a bit too, though again no one is distressed. 
> 
>    
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought by leaving me a comment or some kudos or you can just stalk me on tumblr.


End file.
